Love Yourself
by EmpressKira
Summary: Ace had moved to Foosha after the accident he was in and has a bit of personal issues, along with a scar on his chest to make matters worse. So, he is a little surprised when realizing he was being flirted with after being around them for so long, but he will make up for it. They do treat him right. MarcoAceThatch. RatedM. Threesome. Language. Lemons. Request Fic. Enjoy! OS


**A/N:: Review request by a guest called ShyGirl! I really hope they see this! I tried my best and had a lot of fun typing~!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Love Yourself**

" _My roommate is a little… spontaneous."_

That was what Marco said to me during our lunch break and I suggested on coming by his place. I had started working at the store just a little over a month ago and really liked the atmosphere. Gave me enough activity and relaxation, the counterbalance is amazing, not to mention the pay was perfect to have an apartment in the area close by. The blonde coworker of mine had begun opening up to me more once showing I wanted to be friends and meant it. From a few other coworkers that were trying to be nice, the stoic male never showed interest in any type of friendship and focused on work. I began to differ with that as I have talked to him and found out about his friend who is also his roommate.

Who I am meeting left me curious on what this _spontaneous_ thing could be.

"Apartment 2… 2… 22… ah! 224!" Seeing the number on the door as I made my way down the hall of the second floor, my hand moved to knock. Noises were heard before a loud laugh and the door was opened with a cursing blonde.

"Oh, Ace." Seeing those blue eyes gaze to me sent a shiver through me, the raw emotion of being irritated there from whatever just happened. The blonde hair on top his head, reminding me of pineapple leaves, was moved around by a hand. The other hand was grasping the door as he leaned against it whilst his unbuttoned purple shirt was left open to show the tattoo on his chest, already seeing it before when he had to change at work one day. I won't lie, he's attractive and made me wonder on why the man didn't have a girlfriend yet, especially since it was obvious from some customers and a few co-workers that showed an interest. Grey sweat pants, very contradicting, were hanging onto his hips whilst the band was rolled down one time to show the draw strings tied.

"Yo." The word left me with a smile as I noticed him seem to show a more welcoming stance.

"Come on." Blue eyes peered to me in a friendly manner and I soon made my way in once he stepped out of the way.

"What a babe!" The first words to hear from a different male surprised me as I looked in confusion to the auburn haired male. Hands were shifting through the hair to fix the fro-hawk and brown eyes were beaming towards me with eyebrows moving. A scar did a crescent around his left eye and brow which shifted with said movements. The symbol of two hands on his red tank top was of representation of the band 3OH!3 and showed his toned arms off as a tribal tattoo was along his left shoulder. Tan cargo shorts were shown to be held tight by a belt and bare feet shifted so he could view me better.

"This is Thatch, my roommate." A laugh was out from the mentioned male and this grin was on me.

"Okay, I see it!" Confused brown eyes went to my co-worker before I laughed out with a hand patting to a thigh. "Marco said you were very spunky and I couldn't imagine that because he's got a pineapple up his ass half the time!" The laugh continued before my head being slapped and Thatch was still roaring with laughter.

"He's the one to bring up your hair!?"

"Shut up, yoi."

"Don't hit me!" A pout was on my face as I looked to the blonde who stared with this look in his eye like usual when I whined to him. An arm was over my shoulders and I was pulled into a body firmly.

"You are Grade A in my book!" Thatch claimed out with eyebrows wiggling and I laughed out with my body being dragged to the couch. "You like video games, right?"

"Hell yeah!"

"What have I started?" Marco spoke out with eyes closed and was sighing out, but knew he was happy about the predicament since he seemed worried at first.

"Let's play, babe!" A controller was handed to me as I soon grinned widely and relaxed into the couch. It didn't bother me on what he was calling me, especially since this one guy at the convenience store called me baby or that one book store clerk calling me sweetie. One of my hands moved to the empty cushion next to me as I began smacking it.

"Come on, Marco! Don't bail!" I told him as the blonde looked to the spot before me and a body was against mine as another hand was out to smack the cushion as well.

"Yeah, babe! Come join us!" This sigh was out as we both complained about the time he took to decide before he gave in with an arm resting along the back of the couch behind me. Some grumbles left Marco, but he was smiling lightly and felt comfortable, at least it looked like it, as I started a battle against Thatch.

* * *

It really wasn't a bad idea that I moved out here in Foosha on the dime without a care in the world. After my accident in Red Line, leading to the deaths of my parents and being hospitalized, I wanted to start anew. So in reality when I made friends with Marco, I did it as a way to distract myself from everything about my past. At work, I was allowed an extra break or two depending, a few of the other workers complained lightly, but I needed it. In all seriousness, I needed that break because I wasn't supposed to lift heavily or work excessively for long periods because of my chest. I had been lucky, suffering only some burns on my back and my chest had been left with a large disproportionate scar from the wreck.

I was hospitalized for several months from it and my parent's life policy was given to me as I was the only known relative still alive. The money helped with hospital bills because my insurance was just starting since I had begun a new job at the time, but quickly lost it. Then the other part of the money was able to help with a small apartment and provide food. It didn't take long to find a job and was happy when the boss accepted the terms as I presented the medical papers. The man, Shanks, was surprised about my spirit to work even when I was just freshly out of the hospital, physical therapy, and from a very dark part of my life. This, of course, had the man try to cheer me up and make sure I had a good work day. No one, except Shanks and Benn (the manager), was aware of my medical situation and I left it at that.

"Ngh," my hand pressed to my chest after getting a crate in a pile and I shifted to rest against the sturdy stack. Harsh breaths left me, leaning a forearm against the stack with eyes squinting, and held in the painful whines that wanted to leave me. I had pushed my limits, hated hearing all the complaints being whispered that I took too many breaks and was still a newbie, only working here for six months. The past week I decided that I was going to keep working and not do extra breaks. It seemed to calm the gossip, but the pain flaring my chest was pretty bad, worse than when it acted up yesterday.

I really hated it, _the scar_ … This huge reminder of what happened and the throbbing pain I got on occasion making sure I don't ignore it. I spent months in the hospital trying to get over everything, the trauma of finding out I was alone. They didn't mean for me to hear so early on about my parents, but a nurse slipped up. She was talking to another nurse about how she felt so bad for me on losing both parents and having no known relatives. When she noticed me staring wide eyed at her, she immediately called a doctor. I had nearly died a second time from how much I was screaming and crying from the new emotional damage it caused me. Every part of me hated myself, letting the most important people in my life die.

 _I still can't love myself enough to this day…_

"Ace, did you—?" Quickly shifting up straighter I looked to Marco who gazed at me with a hand gripping a clipboard. "If you need a short break its fine, I know those crates aren't easy." The inquiry made me laugh lightly with a short wince as I pressed to my chest with rubs.

"Just lifted that last one a little wrong." My hand waved out to reassure the man as he nodded in agreeance with blue eyes back to his paper.

"So you finished the unloading?"

"Yep, about to do the stock for the store." Where I work is mainly miscellaneous things, ranging from attractions to the hot selling items being advertised.

"Okay, I will make sure—"

"Portgas, go take a break now." The voice not only startled me, but Marco too as the man appeared around the corner with dark eyes peering to me. The dark haired man with grey hairs beginning to show was giving a stern look to me. My jaw tightened as I noticed his arms sternly cross over his chest.

"I'm fine, really, Benn."

"I am not taking you to the hospital for pushing yourself because the others can't stop their gossip." Benn kept himself firm in his stance and I let out a deep breath, feeling blue eyes on me. "Do you need assistance?"

"N-no, I'm fine. Just give me a minute…" I spoke out with a hand carefully waving out to show I was being serious and doing as he said.

"Very well, Marco go make one of the others do the stocking." A nod left the blonde as he watched the man walk away after giving one last look to me. It took a minute as I shifted to rest my back against the stack and then noticed as Marco came up to me.

"Why didn't you tell me you _weren't_ alright?" The firm question left him as I noticed the deep worry within those eyes. My cheeks flushed as I closed eyes whilst facing away, my hand continuing to rub at the throbbing scar.

"I don't want to burden people, I'm really fine. I just need to stop for a minute is all…" The feel of a hand pressing to my chest made me wince before my hand shifted it quickly away in fear he would feel the scarring.

"You are not a burden, yoi." I met blue eyes as he gave a serious look, grasping my hand tightly and kept my gaze. "If anything you work harder than anyone else here, but I would like it if you would have told me. It makes perfect sense on those certain occasions." The blonde mentioned with his thoughts going back to when Thatch and I got a little too rough with wrestling each other. Or when I was elbowed for effect, but nailing in the wrong spot and just tried to laugh it off.

"I don't want to be babied!" I spoke out harshly and shifted away from the stack, pulling my hand away. "I'll be in the breakroom." The words left me as I soon moved around him and left.

 _Don't treat me like I need to be held through my whole life!_

* * *

"Hey, baby, what's wrong with you tonight?" My eyes found green ones that gave a curious look as the convenience clerk was scanning my items. I wasn't big on cooking so a lot of the time I would come get some food and just eat that. Unless Thatch cooked…

"Just probably lost a friend or two." The sigh left me as I felt comfortable talking with the blonde before me, hands worked to get my items in a bag before leaning over the counter.

"Listen, things happen for a reason. Don't let it get you down, baby." A reassuring looking was at me as I soon laughed lightly.

"Thanks, Sabo." I grinned to the man as I handed money over and he was getting my change. As I held my hand out for the money, his grasped mine as he smirked towards me.

"Let's hang out sometime." This surprise was on me as I raised eyebrows up, heat tickling my cheeks since he still had my hand, but I grinned to him.

"Okay! Let me give you my number." I stated as he soon let go and pulled out a piece of paper that looked to be excess receipt paper. A pen was handed to me after I put my money away and I soon moved the paper. I wrote my number down and handed it back before grasping my bag. "I'll talk to you later, Sabo."

"See you later, baby." A laugh left me, the way he called me that just made me smile since it was interesting.

Moving along the sidewalk back to my apartment, I was thinking about everything and wondered if Marco was upset with me. It wasn't that I wanted to get testy with him, but yesterday I just kind of felt a little pent up. I had picked up extra hours and Benn made me take the next couple days off. I was supposed to have today day off, work two days and then have two more off. The holidays were switching pretty frequently with Black Friday just ending, being total chaos, and now Christmas was in full bloom in the stores.

That was a holiday I wasn't looking forward to again, Marco and Thatch went to their foster father's home for Thanksgiving. They were very unaware of me not having family, I just spoke out that I did. Shanks and Benn, along with a woman named Makino, actually stopped by my apartment with food and barged in. It was actually kind of nice of them to do so, Makino reminded me a lot of my mother and was sure to show that motherly-side. Benn mentioned that she had lost her son a few years ago, so he was apologizing in advance for all of her actions. Makino ended up giving me her number and said I was more than welcome to talk to her whenever I needed an ear.

That sounded like a good idea actually.

Once I got home, I put my food away, since I bought enough for tonight and tomorrow. The food I was eating for dinner set out as I pulled out my cellphone and was looking to it. I had a message from an unknown number and notice it as Sabo, saving it real fast, and then to the other messages. Thatch was wondering what I was up to before another one asking what Marco did since he seemed flustered. Then of course Marco was apologizing and said not to take it out on Thatch at least. A sigh left me as I wasn't sure on how to proceed with everything.

 _ **Ring, ring….**_

" _Hello?"_

"Hi, Makino… do you have a minute?" A noise was heard before it sounded like shifting and she hummed lightly.

" _Of course,"_ it sounded like she was getting comfortable, _"go ahead, honey."_

I began to tell her about what happened at work, well aware that she knew about my medical problem since Shanks had mentioned it. Something along the lines of Makino having to know everything so she could be prepared for anything. I had mentioned how I didn't mean to really get angry at the other, but was trying not to seem like I needed help all the time. It was pretty evident that I hated people coddling me and it's bad enough that I hate myself half the time for anything I do; even sometimes for just breathing. At this point, I began to get quiet and was sitting on my couch with a slight slouch as I stared to my blank TV.

" _Ace, people are going to worry about you because we care about you. We don't want you have to go back to the hospital, we want you to keep getting stronger. One day you won't even have to worry about this too much, being able to adjust to it."_ The way she worded it was careful as I was told that I will always have to make sure I don't overdo it. _"It sounds like Marco was simply stressed at the fact that he was about to make you work even more when you clearly needed a break. I'm sure he was just concerned that he didn't know and doesn't want to see you get hurt."_ This sigh left me as I frowned lightly at my own actions.

Makino was right…

" _You make sure to message him that you are alright and that you will see him some time whether it's at work or not."_ I agreed with her, smiling lightly as she truly did make me feel like I had a mother figure. _"Anything else, honey?"_

"I made a new friend."

" _That's wonderful!"_ The cheer left her as I began to tell her about Sabo and was enjoying the chatter with her. I was smiling as I knew I would send a quick message to Marco and Thatch once finished. All I needed was that little encouragement to show they cared and shouldn't be upset. Makino really is a good mother figure and I was happy she was there for me. It helped make me feel happy that I was still here.

* * *

A laugh was leaving Sabo after the joke I just made was a good one that made me laugh as well. We made our way down the sidewalk, just after we enjoyed some pizza at our local pizzeria. We had been hanging out for a while now, the past week whenever we get a chance. Thatch made Marco apologize to me for like four days straight, which was unnecessary to the point I scolded Thatch for making our friend keep doing it. We made up, along with telling a little about my condition without going in to detail or showing them since it made me nervous. They understood and merely went back to how we normally was, showing that everything was fine again.

"Ace!" Hearing my name surprised me before I turned to notice Thatch waving out with a grin. Next to him was Marco who was scowling lightly as I watched the auburn haired man pull at his ear harshly for a minute like he was scolding him. My feet stopped to let them catch up and Sabo did the same with a curious look. "Hey, babe, who's your pal?"

"This is Sabo." I started the introduction towards my newer friend and had a hand back to the other two. "Sabo, this is Thatch and Marco."

"Pleasure." A hand was on Sabo's chest as he inclined his head lightly with curious green eyes looking to them.

"Nice to meet you, bro!" Thatch was grinning out as he did a salute in greeting and Marco nodded his head. "We were headed for the arcade, wanna come along?"

"Ah, we were going to go a see a movie. They are show that new horror here in like twenty minutes." I mentioned out as Thatch was talking about how he had seen it, no surprise there, and that it was actually really good. "You guys can come along if you want?"

"Well, you know how Marco is." Blue eyes glared lightly to our auburn haired friend who was laughing and I joined.

"I know, he doesn't like movies, _especially_ at the theaters." A huff left Marco as I mentioned that out before he looked to me with a smirk as if thinking of something.

"So you guys go without us, hang later?" Thatch suggested and I agreed out since I knew Sabo had work shortly after the movie would end.

"See you later."

"Just come over, alright?" I agreed again with a grin as Thatch was patting at my shoulder and I soon noticed Sabo move.

"Let's go, baby."

"Sure, sure, you're impatient." I laughed out whilst shifting to move behind Sabo with a hand waving back as I grinned to the other two. "I'll be over later." Curious looks were on their faces before Thatch was grinning with a wave.

"Later, babe!" I kept my grin with a laugh leaving me as I was moving with Sabo.

* * *

"What about Sabo?" The question left me as the two sat on either side of me at their apartment with a show called House on. It was about a doctor who was very blunt and a little unorthodox, but got the diagnosis right and cured people.

"He calls you baby, it's a little confusing?" Thatch inquired and I looked to him with a confused look and let a noise come out.

"You call me babe." Eyes flickered to the side as he grinned and soon put his arm over my shoulders.

"That's because I try to ward off potential mates." My eyes rolled as he was chuckling out with humor and I went back to watching the show.

"We're being serious, yoi." Marco's voice came out as I soon looked to blue eyes that held a firm gaze and tilted my head in confusion. This sigh came out as he closed eyes and his head went back. "I told you he was dense, you owe me."

"No way! Come on, Ace! I've been dropping hints since I saw you walk through the door!" Confusion swirled through me as I looked to Thatch and this surprised look was on him. "You subconscious tease!" A laugh left him as I felt my cheeks flush at that and I was a little frustrated now.

"Hints on what?" A hand gripped my thigh and I looked to Marco who gripped my chin and lips pressed into mine. Heat flared through my body as he soon pulled back and I felt like I was about to pass out from the sudden realization.

 _They've been_ _ **flirting**_ _with me._

"Ah, you broke him." Blue eyes watched me as I kept a surprised stare with flushed cheeks and soon it was dawning on me even more.

The thought of them flirting with me made me flustered and actually feel happy. For the longest while I had a hard time even really imagining having friends, let alone being able to fully love myself, and now two people were interested in me. They were trying to show it in a more comfortable manner and I really didn't mind thinking about it. Being with Thatch or Marco didn't bother me at all, which is a little surprising since as far as I was aware of, I liked women. Now all I knew was that I wouldn't mind another kiss from Marco.

"Oh gods, you really did break him, Marco!" Arms were around my upper body as I was pulled to Thatch as he was soon pointing a finger with a scold. "Don't do that so suddenly!"

"It was getting nowhere, plus he doesn't look disturbed or anything." Marco had looked to the man behind me before viewing me again and was smirking. "Don't move him." The firm tone came out, making Thatch a little confused before the body leaned towards me, ignoring the fingers tugging his ear.

Marco stopped right before my lips with eyes watching, as if beckoning me, and I shifted a little towards him so our lips brushed. This caused eyes to dilate with a chuckle leaving him before pressing for a kiss. A groan left me at the feel and I heard a chuckle behind me with arms keeping a hold. The blonde pulled back with a tongue licking his lips and began to shift back with a grin.

"So, Ace, do you want to be with Thatch and me?" The tone had an underlining tone to it that made me shiver lightly and I swallowed.

"S-Sure…"

"Alright, babe!" Arms began to sway me as Thatch was laughing out and soon felt lips kiss behind my ear. "We're going to treat you right!" Cheeks felt the heat blossom with a new rush and Marco sat back to relax and I was shifted back on the middle cushion. I was trying to calm my raging hormones that seemed to activate out of nowhere and they began talking about getting some dinner. A hand was on my thigh again with the arm over my shoulder still there. It was a little surprising, but I relaxed between the two and joined the conversation of what sounded good.

 _This was comfy…_

* * *

"Ace, could you possibly help Bellamy with the unloading?" The words had me gazing to Marco as I was taking a drink from water bottle by my locker. I pulled the bottle away and smiled to him.

"No problem." Eyes stared to me and this huff left me with a frown to him. "I mean it, we only moved boxes of chips."

"Okay, just checking." A pen was marking something down and I felt a little bit of mischievous thoughts forming.

"Nah, Marco?" I asked out as he hummed lightly as if he was paying attention and I closed my locker after setting my water in. My feet shifted so I was standing in front of him and with a quick glance around, my chin rested on the clipboard with a grin. "Work hard." Blue eyes dilated as he saw my undertone to it and this grunt left him as he viewed upon me.

"We're at work."

"Hm? All I said was work hard, stupid." I grinned cheekily and soon pulled away before shifting away with a whistle.

The past week I have noticed that all I have to do is say things in a certain way with a face and it made him show desire while at work anyways. At our apartments, for both of them I would make sure I did more along the lines of teasing touches. After the first couple times I showed them my more frontal approach on flirting, they agreed that they were glad it was out there now. Thatch, of course, still teased Marco to the point that one time I was sandwiched between them both during a make out session. That was a huge turn on to the point that led to them starting to please me too. Just thinking about it had my hormones in a buzz and though the relationship is pushing at a fast pace, I wasn't bothered one bit by it. I kind of just tacked the other six months on and making up for all those opportunities missed.

Finding Bellamy by the trucks had me soon helping out, chattering to him about miscellaneous things. I was very aware of him not caring for me, one of those people who didn't like my extra breaks, but he would talk back. We were the only two back here anyways by the truck, the driver probably taking a short nap in his truck cab. We moved the boxes on pallets, someone coming by with the vehicle and totting them off to the stock room to put them in place.

"So what's with you and Alvida?" The question came out as he stopped for a minute to prop a foot on the semi as I was in the back of it with a box in hand.

"Alvida? That cashier?"

"Yeah, total hourglass babe, that seems to flutter lashes at you." Grey eyes viewed as I soon moved to hand him the box. Once moving back over, I decided to crouch with a hand rubbing at my neck.

"Nothing, she likes to talk with me so it doesn't bother me."

"So nothing is like rocking between you two?" The question came out as he propped his foot back up to lean against his leg and gave a curious look.

"Nah, man. She's not my type." I spoke out with a hand waving out as if it was obvious.

"Ah, score, man." Bellamy was showing a fist and laughing out as he shifted one of his gloves. "Do you think she has someone?"

"From what I can tell, she was talking about this guy, but they just broke it off like a week ago. Something about him being a told bore in the bedroom." Arms were out as I shrugged and he seemed to smirk, and the way he was I could tell they were lewd thoughts. "You gonna go for her?"

"Hell yeah." A confident grin was on him along with a laugh and I returned a grin before shifting to grab another box, figuring this system worked faster once getting farther in the truck.

"I wish ya luck then." I mentioned as I began carrying the box that I pulled off a stack and was returning back to him.

"So which lady is your type?" I could tell he was just being curious and I hummed out as if to think. "You into that steam punk chick, Perona? Or more along the lines of the silent Domino who seems like a firecracker behind doors?" A chuckle left me as I had another box, hearing his voice echo.

"Well, I guess I like a little of a mixture. Someone playful and adventurous, but also someone who is kind of assertive and takes command on what they want." The words left me, thinking of two certain people and was handing the box over.

"Like when the girls take control, huh? Nice choice as well." A laugh left us as he soon moved the box and I knew these kind of conversations were the only thing keeping him sane with me.

"Oi, Ace! Bellamy!" This groan left me with a huff of breath, I noticed Bellamy's eyebrow twitch as a certain blonde showed his face.

"What now, you stupid pineapple?"

"When you both are done, take a break." I was a little surprised when he said both of us and I saw the same expression on Bellamy.

"Oh, sure, whatever." I shrugged lightly before moving to the inside of the truck as about ten boxes were left. This laugh was soon shortly heard as I brought a box back to the end of the truck and Bellamy was grinning.

"Sweet, man." He seemed to like that he was getting a break as well and I sighed out with a smile. After handing the box over, he walked away with a lighter step as he seemed to really like that he was getting a break.

Hmmm, I wonder how I could tease Thatch later…

* * *

"Come on, babe…" A groan was heard as I let a breath blow along his neck from the back of the couch after I came back from the bathroom.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" I asked in feigned innocence and I smirked to him as he looked back to me as I began moving to the kitchen.

"Marco said you have been on a roll today." Sadly a certain blonde had to stay for some overtime, but that's okay… It gave me time to tease Thatch.

"With what?" I snickered out as I moved to the fridge, but before I could fully open it, a hand pushed it closed and I was moved to be pressed against a counter.

"Your whole body language screams for me to touch you." His hands rested on the counter behind me so he could be resting against my body and I smirked up at him.

"I have to make sure I am loud and clear." My hands shifted the loose t-shirt as I kept eyes on his brown ones that were showing that playful look to them.

"Damn, you're hornier than I am." A laugh left him as I let my own follow with fingers grasping the hem of his pants and pulled him close so I could grind against him. This groan left him, stopping that laugh and soon lips were finding along my jaw and I let out a low throated moan when he pressed harshly into me. Hands had found my lower back over the shirt and were moving up my back and let lips keep pressing along my neck.

" _Mnn_ ," my fingers tugged on his pants as I began trying to free our cocks that very much wanted to meet again. A chuckle left him as he shifted so I could unbutton his pants, I also did it to my pants and soon had our boxers down. It was a little nerve wracking, trying to be the one to take more of an approach. We had only done this a few times, twice with Marco and about four with Thatch if you want to count. The two were more experienced than I was, but it didn't stop them from showing me or telling me what to do.

A hand gripped my shirt to pull it back and have it tight over my body and I noticed his other hand come up to suddenly lift my chin up. "It seems like they need attention." A smirk was there before I moaned from when he leaned in to rub our lengths together with my hips jerking to participate.

" _Mmmhh_ ," lips were on mine as our tongues began a tango and I shifted his shirt up to feel the way his body was hot and muscles rippled from my touches, only a slight flutter under his skin. Our breaths mingled, stopping our mouths as he had shifted his hand to begin stroking our lengths together. Moans left me with trembles, the back of my head finding a cabinet and rested it there, no matter how awkward it felt. Lips hungrily shifted along my neck as I moved hands to the back of his neck through the collar of his shirt and was grinding with his hand. " _Nnh_ , Th-Thatch..."

"That feel… _mhhah_ … good, babe?" I could feel the grin against my throat as he groaned when I let out a shuddered breath from the sensation. The hand worked feverishly as I panted out with eyes closing and gripping onto his neck more as I felt close to my release. Hot breaths fluttered over my ear as he grunted out with a chuckle. "You close?"

"A-Almost— _mmmmmhaaa~_!" Lips sucking under my ear brought a few more spikes of pleasure as it was sensitive especially with how my body felt right now. " _Nh_ , I'm gonna— _nhhhmmm_!" My body arched and was meeting the rhythm with gasping breaths before letting out a breathless cry of release. Hands tightened around his neck as I felt my body spasm from it along with him continuing to rub. His moan in my ear was causing gasps at the hot breath before he followed after me. The hand on the back of my shirt tightened as he leaned his forehead into my shoulder and was slowing his hand to soon stop. Pants left us as we were trying to get our breaths back and I heard a chuckle.

"You could have joined us, you know?" Surprise was in me as Thatch pulled back with a grin and I looked in the direction he was. Blue eyes were staring with lust and that smirk along his lips showed every bit of how much he wanted us.

"I enjoyed the show." Heat had flared back to my cheeks and I felt the stir in my body again.

"Well, then again… Maybe waiting isn't too bad, huh, babe?" I peered up at Thatch as he let a finger line along my cock that was trying to get hard again. This stuttered breath left me as I pouted towards him for being mean.

A laugh was leaving him before I notice Marco shift and he grabbed a hand full of auburn hair. The two joined lips and I watched as their tongue showed to tango. I swallowed as I felt nervous watching, but so very much liking the sight. The feel of a hand on my hip startled me before groaning when it was down my pants to grip my butt cheek. I watched mouths part as blue eyes looked to me with a smirk forming on lips.

"You asked for it, yoi."

* * *

After a _proper_ date, we headed off to go have a couple drinks at a local bar. I was shifting uncomfortably in my nice slacks that I swore to never wear again after my interview. They found humor in it as we sat at one of those tables that set higher off the ground along the wall and the small dance floor had people dancing around. It wasn't crowded per say, a mix of something that the two liked, which meant it was perfect for me since I liked things more mutual on their striking differences. Marco likes calm, not too much going on, but just enough to distract away from him. Thatch likes the all out and going completely crazy. I was right in the middle of the two and was enjoying seeing them mention about something for the apartment.

The night carried on, talking and it picked up a little more and girls were cackling out with loud voices as they were roaring drunk. After a little while, I had heard a sing song voice of my name and noticed it to be another convenience store employee that worked with Sabo. He had mentioned on something about not caring for her much, but she seemed nice enough.

"Hey, hottie!" This giggle left her as an arm was around mine and I was looking to a blushing face as she was definitely inebriated.

"How's it going, Bonney? You making Sabo work early shift tomorrow?" A laugh left her as she leaned into me, pink hair brushing along my arm, and was looking up with a smile.

"You would know! You are his baby and all!" A laugh left me at that and was showing a hand out with a shrug on my free shoulder.

"What can I say? We are good friends."

"Uh-huh, _friends_. Why couldn't you be attracted to me, Ace? You're such a looker!" Giggles were leaving her as I felt heat tickle my cheeks and I blink to her in slight confusion.

"I'm not with Sabo, you know that right?" A noise left her in confusion and she leaned in with eyes squinted before tapping a finger on my chin.

"You two sure are flirty!" Confusion flared through me as I wasn't understanding on what she meant before blushing as I was remembering on how Marco and Thatch said I would sub-consciously flirt.

"Gah, I hope he doesn't get the wrong impression." I mentioned out with my free hand moving to rub my neck before I notice the giggle. "Listen, Bonney, where are your friends at?"

"Don't know, help me?" I sighed out in exasperation before noticing my lovers staring with smiles trying to be concealed.

"I'll be back guys, okay?" Thatch was laughing with a wave of his hand and Marco was facing away with his smirk of amusement.

"Don't be long, babe!" I waved a hand out before shifting out of my chair and leading Bonney over to a bar stool. We had to weave through people, and she was giggling whilst hanging onto my arm. Once reaching the bar counter and getting her to rest against it, she offered to get me a drink where I declined and asked if she could tell me on where her friends were.

"Man, what the fuck, Bonney?" A blazing redhead was suddenly next to us and this groan was leaving her as she held up a hand at him.

"Go away, Kidd! You are the last thing I wanna see right now!"

"What? You blowing me off for this fucker?" A thumb jabbed in my direction and I laughed out at the claim, making an eyebrow twitch in irritation. "What's so funny, bub?"

"That you think I am interested in Bonney on a more intimate level." The laugh continued before shifting against the counter. "Did you come with this guy, Bonney?"

"Ugh, hell no! I met him like once and now he's like all up my ass!" A hand was out with eyes rolling in disgust and I watched the guy named Kidd snarl.

"Look, bitch, you were the one to start it!"

"And I am ending it!" A hand grasped her arm tightly where she suddenly became startled and try to pull away with a complaint.

"Whoa, fuck man! Back off!" I pulled the hand off her and shoved him away with a growl leaving me. "She said **no** , now back the fuck off!" I shouted with a hand shifting to emphasis my statement and he was rolling his shoulders with a glare to me.

"You wanna fight, punk?!"

"All you gotta do is walk away like real fucking man! A woman said _no_ and that's what it means!" The shout left me, people starting to stare lightly and he smacked his chest with a tilt of his head.

"A real fucking man fights, you little bitch!" Anger flared through me as I gritted teeth and kept my stance.

"Fuck off! No wonder you can't keep a lady, you're a douchebag!" The body shifted and I was grasped by the shirt, making me move and slam my fist into his face. I was pulled with him as he stumbled to the side, surprised before our bodies were moving with fists finding each other.

"Ace!" Hearing my name from both of my friends distracted me to the point a fist landed into my chest harshly. The wind was knocked of me as I was thrown into a table with a fist holding my shirt firmly as he followed along. Suddenly, he was being pulled off and it was Thatch shoving him back as Marco helped me sit up. I was coughing roughly as I rubbed at my chest and was trying to get my air back.

"What is it, fuckboy?!" The shout left the guy and Thatch didn't like the way the guy was yelling at him, but was still trying to keep his stance and Marco was looking to me.

"Your chest?" A pained breath left me in answer as I tried not to let it show and he shifted with a growl. The body moved to suddenly grip Kidd by the neck and moved him to slam him into the ground. People were stunned, _fuck_ **I** was stunned by the display and he was leaning in close. Lips were moving, but I couldn't read them, it made the redhead stare in surprise though before Marco pulled back. The guy didn't move, looking to be too afraid to move and Thatch was helping me up.

"Oh gods, Ace!" Bonney was a blubbering mess, patting along my body in worry and I laughed lightly before patting her cheek.

"Go home, Bonney." A stiff nod left her as I noticed two other girls coming up to help pull her away with words saying they called a cab. The bartender seemed to dismiss us as I was helped out of the club, people talking and some guys were nodding in approval. My whole intention was on protecting Bonney and it seemed to satisfy the people and barkeep as we left. We found the car, Marco driving and he still looked very tense.

"You alright, babe?" Thatch asked in concern as we sat in the back seat, his hand rubbing my cheek that was probably bruised.

"I just need to lay down."

"Are you sure? Do we need to go to the hospital?" A light laugh left me as I soon shifted to put an arm around his neck and lean into him as my side was against the back seat.

"No, I'm fine… really…" Arms were around my body as he held me close and I let myself relax against him.

The car ride to their apartment was silent and felt like it took longer than normal. We found the apartment, Thatch helping me into the home, Marco opening doors and seemed to be trying to calm himself still. Those intense eyes were showing every motive of wanting to go and beat Kidd to a pulp, but was refraining. After making it in the home, getting a few stares from their neighbors, we moved to the bedroom.

"Thatch, you're off tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Ace, I'm calling Shanks." As I was about to protest, lips pressed into mine as a tight hold was on my chin. When he pulled back, blue orbs gave a serious look and I huffed out with a pout. That made him lighten up a little with a smile and soon kissed me a little more gently this time before moving away. I moved with Thatch to the bed where he began to help with my shoes and socks and soon was rewarded with hands tugging on my pants as well.

"If I wasn't hurting, this would be greatly returned." A laugh left my auburn haired lover who was soon tugging on his shirt and soon moved to pull out one of his tank tops. He moved back to me to hand it over and I was sitting on the bed ledge with a smile. Thatch turned away with hands going behind his head and I shifted to strip my shirt and soon began tugging on the tank top. Once it was half down my body, I shifted to look at the scarring and could tell by the way it felt on where a fist met it. I pulled it down fully before kicking a leg out and Thatch was turning back with a grin before taking off his pants, socks, and shoes.

"Shanks is okay with it." Marco had come in with a sigh out as he set his phone to the nightstand, letting it rest on the charger pad, and began stripping as well. I was shifting into the sheets as they both were starting to get in the bed, Marco clicking the light when Thatch was in the bed with hands going around my waist and nuzzling the top of my head. "Also made me have tomorrow off too." The words made me chuckle out as he seemed to be complaining and then his arm was sliding against my side, probably to grasp onto Thatch and he was resting into my back with heat forming in one spot.

"Pancakes it is then." A hum left me at the thought of food and Thatch was chuckling, a snort coming from behind me as well. "In the morning, babe." A short whine left me for him mentioning food and they kept me warm in the embrace.

* * *

The following morning, whilst enjoying Marco and his hold since Thatch got up for pancakes, my phone rang. Of course, Marco didn't let go, making me whine as I was trying to get the device. Complaints left him that I didn't need to answer it before I shifted with a huff and grip one of his butt cheeks. Blue eyes had glared to me at that point whilst I chuckled out and this sigh left him before shifting to roll and get the item. I gave a kiss to his cheek, checking the missed call and laughed lightly before calling it back.

" _Okay, after getting a more coherent answer than from last night, are you alright?"_

"Bonney call you?"

" _Yes, tell me what happened!"_ A chuckle left me as I let my arm shift so I could begin messing with blonde locks.

"I'm fine, Sabo. She was being harassed, the guy challenged me, threw me in a table, and Marco scared the shit out of him." A snort was heard next to me as I soon whined when lips kissed along my collarbone. "Come on, Marco. I'm on the phone."

" _Well at least you made it somewhere safe."_

"Yeah, everything is alright, Sabo. Thanks for checking in though, I know Bonney must have been a blubbering mess last night." This agreement left him before there was a knock on the bedroom door and I heard a whistle.

"Pancakes!"

"Yes!" A laugh was heard over the phone before I was being shifted to my back by Marco and one of his hands was holding something.

"In a minute, Thatch." My blonde lover spoke out as he smirked down at me and this heat flared through my body.

"Sure! Sure!" A laugh was heard as I soon watched Marco shift lower and I swallowed loudly when fingers were tugging my underwear down, my legs shifting so he could pull them off completely.

"Sabo, I'll call you later."

" _Yeah, I heard breakfast. Talk to you later."_ A noise of agreement left me as I soon pulled the phone away to hang up before I was trembling with a gasp leaving me. The phone fell from my hand as I shifted my body, fingers gripping into the sheets with an arch.

"M-Marco!" A mouth began sucking on my cock that was only hard because of some morning wood, but now it was liking the attention.

"This is for grabbing my ass, brat." He stated whilst pulling back to lick along my length and took the head in his mouth. The blankets were still over him, almost like my own private show and I shifted to let hips roll as he began lowering on my cock, tongue pressing on the underside. Fingers desperately pulled at the sheets before shifting legs up to rest feet on his back and had my head back with moans flowing out of my mouth. My breath hitched at the sore feeling in my chest and only lowly groaned with my hips shifting for more than the slow pace he was torturing me with.

" _Mmmnn_ ," I bit my lip as I felt the impatient need stir in me, trying to get more from that hot mouth that teased me. "M-More, _hah_ , Marco…" I sputtered out, knowing he was the one to be assertive with his notions and most definitely liked when I begged.

The hum made me tremble in bliss at the feel before he began to suck harder and was moving his mouth along my length. Something was tossed to the side, feeling it through the bed before something slick pressed between butt cheeks and I trembled with a gasp as I felt the pressure in me. Labored breaths left me as I felt his finger press into me more, causing me to shift at the feel before moaning as he sucked on the head of my cock. My fingers tugged on the sheets as I squirmed at the feel of him pressing the finger deeper and then I jerked of the little tingles going up my spine.

" _Nnnmm_ , more…" My eyes squeezed shut as he pressed into that spot again and I had heels pressing into his back as I tried to take in a breath of air.

The finger pulled away before I felt the stretch and then I arched with a sharp cry leaving me as he hit that spot and hummed along my length fully in his mouth. Moans fell from my lips as he held my thigh with his free hand and I began to squirm at the feel of my groin coiling. Toes curled along his back as I moved a hand to grip his hair and the other moved to grip the pillow resting just above my head. Fingers were starting to shift in me as I felt the pleasure building in me quickly and I was tremoring at the feel of my orgasm about to tip over the edge.

" _O-Ohh~ahhhaaa_ ~!" My body jerked with toes spreading out and I arched with a gasping breath as I came into his mouth. Pants were leaving me as I was staring to the ceiling trying to get my breathing back with both arms resting to my sides. I felt him shift to soon pull his fingers away, making me groan, before there was pressure to my chest.

"We should eat those pancakes." A wiggle of my body had him chuckling and then he was shifting to hover above me with a smirk.

"What about you?"

"You can make it up when your chest doesn't hurt, yoi." Eyes stared lazily to me and this blush lingered over my cheeks before he shifted to kiss my lips. A groan left me and soon he pulled back as I stuck my tongue out.

"Morning breath and, _ugh_!" This laugh left him as he soon kissed at my jaw and I wiggled some more in impatience.

"Then I will just kiss you properly later." A complaint left me as he was rubbing a hand along my side and massaging along the bottom of my ribcage that felt sore.

"Babe~!" The word was calling for both of us, making us chuckle and soon Marco was moving to get out of bed, helping me. Of course, I felt a little weird since that's a first for playing with my backside and Marco went to the bathroom to clean up. Putting my underwear back on and moving with a shake of my leg as I went to the living room. Thatch had cupped my face and gave a kiss before moving to get our plates.

We were having a very joyous breakfast with me sitting comfortably on the couch as the two were comfortable on either side. They always seemed to make sure I was the one to get more of the attention and I wondered why sometimes, I also wondered a lot of other things. The two have been together for a while before me, so they had to be doing other stuff without my presence.

"Why do I get the main attention?" I finally asked as I had finished my food and shifted to rest against Marco since he was more diagonal on the couch. Hands grasped under my armpits to pull me closer so I was resting back against his chest with my back. Then Thatch was chuckling with hands moving my legs to rest along the couch and then he moved to rest against me with his chest.

"Because you are the instigator." Thatch started out and this blush found me as I pouted towards him.

"I can't help it."

"We're not bothered by it, yoi." Came Marco's voice to reassure me on my actions I do and a chuckle was from my lover in front of me.

"We very much enjoy you being that way." A smile was on me at that being added as well and I hummed lightly in thought.

"Oh, before me, who was the main instigator?" A laugh left Thatch as I felt the body shift behind me with a hand coming out to slap against a head.

"No, no! It totally was you, babe!" A grumble was behind me and this surprise was on me as Thatch grinned. "Marco has a total scar fetish."

"I do not, shut up." Hearing the denial in Marco's voice made me chuckle out on how true that fetish must be. Though it would make sense on that since the blonde usually spent time caressing the spot on Thatch's face as if in a trance.

"You do too, you never get enough of the one on my thigh especially." He was laughing some more, avoiding the hand coming out to try and swat at him. "It's okay, Ace has a total tattoo fetish." Heat flared to my cheeks as I began to realize I had fingers lining along his tribal one on his shoulder.

"I can't help it. Tattoos take a lot of work!" I almost stuttered as I didn't pull my hand away and he was grinning at me. Lips were along the back of my neck and I heard the hum come out.

"You'd probably look good in ink, too, babe." Thatch commented as if that is what Marco wanted to say and suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Thatch had the decency to pull on a shirt and pants before answering the door, and good thing too. I heard Makino's panicked voice and immediately got up to coax her. It seems that Shanks had been so worried after hearing about the fight that he needed to talk to someone. That someone happened to be Benn and Makino, where the latter was even more flustered since she found out that a hit got me in the chest. So much so that I was standing in my tank top and underwear still.

"Makino, I'm _fine_. Please calm down before you hyperventilate." I told her and Marco had stated something about Benn making his way over to get the woman who was panicking. Luckily he had also put clothes on so that he wasn't branding his body off to a woman considered a mother figure. If anything, though, she would scold them and say we would get a cold.

"Let me see it, honey!" This nervous tension found me as she soon began tugging up my shirt and I knew better than to stop her. Plus, she had my shirt up before I could do anything and she stared with a deep frown. "That is not fine! It's bruised!" Surprise was on me as I soon looked to it to see the nice bruise forming before hearing feet behind me. I quickly tugged my shirt down with a flush and held it in place.

"A bruise?" Marco's serious voice came out as he was on one side of me with a tug to my arm and Thatch was on the other side of me.

"Why didn't you say anything, babe?! You would have never left the bed!" A scold was there as he soon had arms around my shoulders to hold me and sway lightly.

"C-Come on, guys!" The complaint left me before hands were grasping my face with me focusing on Makino's serious one.

"Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

"N-No! I'm fine! I just need to relax!" The whole thing was actually stressing me out, two were panicked and one was trying hard not to go search for the guy and pulverize him. A wince left the two on each side of me as I noticed the hand moving quickly and I noted Benn finally here and giving a hard stare.

"Will you all calm down, you are causing unnecessary stress." The statement left him as he was viewing my two lovers who were whining and the other sighing out in agitation from being probably flicked in the head. "Makino, let me take you home."

"I need to take care of the little honey!" A protest left her as Benn soon patted her shoulder gently.

"Ace has two capable people with him." Makino was watching as I was blushing and soon felt Thatch pick me up in his arms. Heat began to flare as I smacked against his chest with protest and he whined lightly. I know I am only around 150 pounds, but damn he made it seem like a really easy thing to do.

"I-I see." I noticed a smile bloom on her face and she giggled lightly before waving to me. "Please take good care of Ace."

"Of course!" A face nuzzled against my head and I complained out, watching my language around Makino.

"You all take it easy, especially you Ace." Benn told me as I huffed lightly with arms moving to cross and I just accepted this.

"I will!" I state with a pout appearing and the door was firmly closed. "Will you put me down or something already?!"

"Come on, babe! We are going to pamper you until you can't stand it!"

"I already can't stand it!" A laugh left him as I was totted away with Marco mentioning about getting a blanket for us.

 _They really do treat me right…_

* * *

Marco hinted that we all were going to delve more into bringing me a little more active in the relationship. It caused my hormones to flourish to life and made my way to their apartment feel like it was too long. Thatch had greeted me and food had been presented before we relaxed on the couch. Once I had finished eating, I set my plate to the coffee table and wiggled into the cushion more. Sitting next to Thatch, listening as he chattered about work only made my veins thrum. The tone of his voice, the way his hand subconsciously shifted to play with my hair. We had only ventured so far, but the way Marco spoke made it sound more important than any of that. I was a little nervous about all that, not wanting to take off my shirt because I don't like the way I look, but I was also _very_ excited for what it could be.

"Babe…" Hearing the nickname had me look up at Thatch as I was comfortably resting into his side somewhat, but not fully.

"Huh?"

"You're making this hard on me." Confusion found me as I viewed with eyebrows furrowing before he chuckled and then I gasped out with teeth finding my bottom lip.

"Th-Thatch!" I complained out as a hand was rubbing my erection firmly and I jerked when fingers began kneading. This sputtered breath left me before my body was pressed down into the couch with him shifting to rest between my legs and hover over me, hand shifting to squeeze. " _Mnnnn_ …" The moan rumbled through my chest as my hands shifted to rub at my face, feeling my heated cheeks and I let out a breath.

"You were already riling yourself up before I even touched you." The words spoke out as I tried to calm down, but once he shifted, hips pressed against me to rock. Brown eyes stared upon me as I tried to control myself better, but lips swooped in for mine with a tongue pressing in for mine. Moans left me as I wrapped arms around his neck and began to move back against him.

"I thought you were going to wait for me." I was startled by the voice before Thatch pulled back with a laugh and looked to Marco who was leaning over the back of the couch.

"He looked in need, what did you do? Whisper sweet nothings?" Eyebrows were bouncing from Thatch as he shifted to kiss the other who returned it with a hum and was smirking once they pulled apart.

"All I said was we're going to venture farther, yoi." Blue eyes found me as he leaned over the couch to kiss me with a hand gripping my chin. A groan left me as he soon pulled away and I showed a pout at the two. Arms crossed over my chest as they were chuckling and Thatch began shifting me to sit up.

"Come on, the bed is bigger." Heat spiraled through my body as I was dragged along by Thatch, our blonde lover going to take off his shoes, and was soon shifted to sit on the bed. Without giving a second to think, a hand moved to take off a tank top, showing me a full view off Thatch's toned chest and I liked how though he had abs, there was enough there to be soft and didn't feel rock hard or anything. The body shifted as I watched a hand tug at my shorts with a grin. "Take these off, babe." Heat flared to my cheeks, having calmed a little, and soon began taking off my shorts. They were flicked somewhat to the side by my foot before Marco walked in with an agitated sigh as he was only in pants, unbuttoned but still hanging on, with his phone out. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just Izo scolding me for not answering."

"You were at work?"

"Well… I was on break…" Eyes found me with raised eyebrows as I coughed lightly from when I decided it was a good idea to tease the blonde on his lunch break and my last break. I couldn't help my grin as he soon snorted and then the phone was placed on the dresser.

"You two have all the fun."

"Right," the sarcasm was thick from Marco as they both moved towards me. Thatch was laughing out with shorts leaving him before saying some teasing words at the blonde whilst climbing onto the bed.

Those teases were returned with a smirk before I was pulled into Thatch with legs on either side of me. The calm look that Marco held was always nice to see as he was soon shifting towards me on the bed with that smirk growing. Excitement flared through my veins as he shifted with hands lining along my thighs. A groan left me as he shifted to have lips pressing to one of my thighs, the heat of his breath drawing a shiver from me. Hands lined along to my hips and I leaned back into Thatch more as he began kissing at my exposed neck. My body stiffened though as I felt hands pressing my shirt up making me suddenly nervous as I soon stopped them with pants.

Blue eyes were looking up at me before he hummed lightly, shifting to entwine our fingers together. "Ace, it's not going to change our mind." My hands were shifted out to rest against Thatch's thighs and I felt hands from my other lover pressing my shirt up.

"I-it's so…" _horrendous_. I tried to say, but also not wanting to. Teeth were biting my bottom lip as I watched Marco kiss at my stomach. Along the back of my neck I could feel Thatch kissing as well in a comforting manner and I breathed out raggedly. Hands had finally shifted my shirt up my chest and exposed my whole upper half. Marco seemed to pause, making me really nervous before I watched as he shifted and a tongue pressed against the sensitive skin. A low moan left me, gripping his hands as he continued to lick at the scarring and I felt Thatch shift his hands to soon have fingers teasing along my nipples. " _Mmhhh~_ ," the moan left me as I gasped with a jerk at the feel.

"You really do have a scar fetish, Marco." The words were by my ear as I noticed lips stopped over my chest and glared to Thatch.

"Shut up, yoi." A chuckle was heard from behind me and then hands were slowly releasing mine, probably to see if I would move. "It's teasing me, I can't help it." Another chuckle was leaving Thatch as lips were back at the scar and he soon moved his hands to grip at my thighs. This moan left me as I let my shirt be fully taken off my body and Thatch was back to teasing my nipples. Hips jerked as I felt my erection fully blooming to life as fingers dared closer and I gripped onto Thatch's legs with trembles leaving me.

My boxers were suddenly tugged on, being very successful in the movement, and Marco had shifted back to pull them off fully. Heat flourished through my whole body and I could tell the way his gaze was over me was making my cock throb in need. A smirk lined those lips as he soon shifted to reach into one of his pockets and was pulling out a slender tube.

"Let's see how much you have been practicing." The words made me tremble as I gripped hard on the legs around me. A chuckle was behind me as Thatch was soon sucking along my exposed shoulder and pinching a little harder on my nipples, making me buck lightly with a groan. I watched as lube trickled along fingers and then I noticed the hands away from my chest and grasping under my knees and pulling my legs up.

Marco was smirking the whole time as he shifted forward with those fingers shifting against my entrance, making me jerk with a moan. Impatient grunts left me as I could feel my erection twitch for attention, but was distracted as a finger slipped in. A shaky gasp filled me and I arched as much as I could from the feel of it shifting around immediately. I don't know how, but it still felt better when one of them did it. Blue eyes flared up at me as he was lightly slouched and kissed the underside of my thigh.

" _Don't_ touch yourself." It was as if he was reading my mind on about to touch my cock and I groaned lowly.

" _Nnnmmm_ , M-Marco…" I panted out as another finger pressed in with the first and I trembled with a groan.

"You're going to feel so good, babe." Words spoke hotly in my ear as Thatch impatiently nibbled along my neck some more. My head leaned back against him with moans as those fingers were shifting to stretch me and it felt so good.

" _A-Aaah_!" Those fingers decided to begin shifting faster and I jerked with a cry of pleasure when he pressed into those bundles of nerves that sent amazing spikes up my spine. A groan was in my ear as Thatch moved a hand along my thigh before Marco replaced his hand there. Fingers continued thrusting harshly into my body as Thatch moved a hand to touch along my chest. " _N-Nnnmmm_ ~!" Eyes squeezed shut as I moaned loudly before fingers pulled away and I was suddenly shifted. My hands were moved around Marco's neck as I was pulled to my knees and Thatch was kissing along my back. Lips pressed into mine as I moaned into the kiss that turned into a mix of tongues and saliva. Hands shifted along my butt cheeks, gripping firmly to pull them apart and I felt something press into my entrance. Trembles left me with groans as I felt it press more into my body and I heard a groan behind me.

"Damn, babe… you're so tight…" Lips were on my shoulder as Thatch was groaning and I gripped the body before me as I tried to relax. The mouth playing with mine pulled back to let me breath as I leaned my head into his collarbone more. I felt Thatch press more into my body with coaxing lips along my back and I felt hands grip my butt cheeks more before another pair were massaging my hips.

"Thatch…" Hearing the name had me feel the shift behind me as a chest was leaning against mine and I heard a chuckle before the noise of them kissing. My head shifted to notice part of it and heard them groan into it as I adjust to the size in me. Once feeling more comfortable, my hips shifted to press back and this chuckle was heard as they pulled apart.

"Mh, I didn't forget you…" The teasing tone made me huff out as I was getting my breathing under control, but that was soon messed up again as hips began to grind against me. Fingers nails dug into skin as I gripped onto Marco with moans against his neck and the hands on my hips clenched tighter. Whilst Thatch started a slow movement in me, I let a smirk find me as I kissed along the stern neck before me. Hearing the breath hitch when I nipped on a spot and fingers grip, I knew Marco wasn't expecting that. "What's wrong, babe?" A chuckle was heard behind me as I knew he was directing it towards the blonde who was letting out a frustrated groan. Hands moved from my hips and my face was held as I was now looking to blue eyes that held a deep lust in them.

"You asked for it now, brat." A purr like noise left me as he soon shifted so I could place hands on the bed and he slipped off. I noticed Marco look to the one behind me and that's when I jerked with a gasp as hips began to pick on their speed.

Fingers gripped the sheets as I trembled from the way pleasure began to flare through my body. Thatch gripped my hips as he kept me steady with a groan and praise of how good I felt gripping him. Toes pressed into the bed as I arched to meet the thrusts that send my mind spiraling and was moaning in bliss. A hand grasped my chin as it was lifted to be faced up more and a thumb was opening my mouth, saliva coating the digit as I couldn't contain that I was a hot mess. Marco was leaning over to my face with a smirk and was tilting my head, watching me quiver as I gasped out from the way Thatch would snap before grinding harshly.

"Mind your teeth." The words made me groan at how husky they sounded and then I was a little surprised as he shifted to be standing back up.

Understanding his words took a second and I didn't have time to adjust to his cock that he pressed into my mouth. Groans left me as I adjusted to begin sucking on the throbbing heat in my mouth and trembled from Thatch beginning to pick up on his movement. Fingers gripped my hair as I moaned when I had him all in before pulling back to lick and nip the head, tasting the precum. When Thatch found my prostate, my whole being shook with a throaty moan against the cock in my mouth, fingers gripped my hair and I groaned when he was pressing deep in my mouth. It made me gag lightly, and I was harshly breathing through my nose as the rhythm pounding into me was quickening. My eyes found Marco as he was panting heavily with blue eyes flaring down at me with need and I shifted with my jaw moving open as much as it could.

"You fucking tease." The words came out as I let Marco begin to thrust into my mouth how he wanted and I continued to moan from those spikes of pleasure climbing up my spine.

The coiling in my stomach became more prominent as I gripped the bed and eyes were closed as I let toes press into the mattress. Thatch was moaning out as I felt him frantically thrust into me and the way he hit right on that hot bundle was soon sending me over the edge with my body jerking as I came onto the sheets below me. The cry that left me was mainly muffled, but they knew I had as I quivered. Thatch had let out a noise of a moan and word along the lines of _'ye~s'_ while slowing his rhythm. Marco cursed lightly as he gripped my hair and I soon shift to suck harshly along his length. This moan left him as I felt his hot cum hit the back of my throat and I shifted back as I tried not choking on it. I noticed his hand shifting to finish coaxing himself, holding me still as it was all in my mouth. Once shifting away, I swallowed with a tongue sticking out with a slight grimace at the taste. Arms shook as I soon let them give way and landed against the mattress with hands hanging off the bed. I began to calm my breathing as Thatch had pulled away and was still behind me with a big breath leaving him.

A hand was pressing against my side as I was soon moved to be on my back and I watched as Marco shifted onto the bed. Eyes were looking to me before he shifted to rest against my chest with a breath leaving him. Thatch was laughing lightly as I noticed him waving a hand to fan at himself. Then he shifted with a grin to be resting against Marco's back with lips kissing at a neck.

"Scar fetish." The whisper was heard as I watched Thatch avoid a fist and I noticed the irritated look on Marco. Laughter was heard as I soon felt my legs grasped and I was tugged so Marco had to move. "Let's take a shower!" A grin was there as he was massaging right above my knees and I noticed blonde hair in my vision as lips were kissing to my scar.

"I will dent your face, Thatch." A laugh left the mentioned male as he must have thought about saying it again.

"Gah, come on! Shower!" A childish tone came out as Thatch was swatting at the other's back. This chuckle was leaving me as Marco shifted with a glare for being interrupted and my body was dragged more along the bed.

"Stop moving him, yoi."

"We can enjoy cuddles after a shower!" A pout was on Thatch as he began moving my body up so I could grip around his neck. Hands were shifting under my thighs, closer to my butt as he picked me up, surprising me slightly as per usual when he would suddenly tote me like nothing. Nonetheless I enjoyed it as the two bantered each other and I merely stayed quiet because, in all reality, I was exhausted.

* * *

I was starting to get used to not wearing my shirt much anymore when around them and even when I am home alone. Though, I still have my days where I stand in my bathroom and look at myself in the mirror and can't help but get a little down. Seeing it reminded me a lot of the time of how I lost my parents and that I was the only person in my family left alive. It wasn't the best feeling in the world and to think I somehow survived made me sigh out. A lot of doctors and nurses commented on how lucky I was or that I had a guardian angel watching over me. Plus, when I saw the newspaper about the wreck it showed the vehicle we were in as a complete disaster that anybody would have been surprised if someone survived.

 _But I did._

 _And now I have this large scar reminding me of it._

A sigh left me as I had pulled on a shirt before a hoodie as it was a little chilly in my apartment. My feet had socks on them as I pulled pajama pants on when I had got up from bed. I moved to my living space and made myself comfortable on the couch with arms crossing to tuck hands and I snuggled into a cushion. This groan left me as I soon peered over to see the remote on the other side of the couch where I had watched TV the previous night.

Today is my starting days of being off for the holidays, maybe I should have slept longer since it's kind of unusual that I was up by nine. Usually I slept until almost noon and sometimes I would wake up to another person next to me since they had a key to my apartment, realizing it was important after finding out I slept in. I soon shifted to reach out for the remote and was able to finally roll it off the arm of the couch and on the cushion so it was closer to grab. My hand shifted it to turn on the TV with a huff as I tried to adjust to my cool house. Electric could get expensive, not something I could just dish out whenever so I was trying to hold off on turning up the heat. I had money, some still left over from the policy, but I was trying not to spend anymore and had it set aside. Plus, every paycheck I saved a certain amount to maybe one day get a house or travel somewhere. I really wasn't sure yet, that or emergency money in case I lose my job for some reason.

Some show of nightmare tattoos was on where they fix their messed up tattoos and they tell the story with it. Some of the stories made me chuckle because I couldn't imagine those scenarios at all. Time passed as I lazily watched TV and then I heard my door being rattled. It sounded like a key and I just let it happen as I soon heard a short complaint coming out.

"No, it was totally Haruta, I swear!" Thatch's voice came in as I soon looked over, seeing them come around the partial wall with surprise on their faces. "Oh, your awake, babe!" A grin was on his face as he shifted into the room and came over so I could get a kiss before rubbing his arms. "Do you not turn on the heat?" I stabbed a finger against his cheek with a light scowl.

"I'm not made of money." I told him with a huff as he chuckled and then I heard the heat kick on. "O-Oi!" I shifted to my knees and was looking to a certain blonde that gave me a look.

"I'll pay the difference." Heat flared to my cheeks at his words before huffing out and moving to sit back how I was.

"Have you ate yet, babe?"

"No." I muttered out and this look was to me as if curious about something. A pout was on me as I looked to him in confusion, "what?"

"Something the matter?" Thatch questioned with arms crossed and I frowned before looking to the TV.

"No, I'm fine…" A hum left him at my answer before shifting to my kitchen and then I notice Marco shifting in my living room with his jacket finding the back of the couch. The blonde moved around to begin fixing his shirt and landed on the couch next to me. This deep breath left him as he soon shifted to grab at my legs to pull at me, making me complain out as I was laying over his legs with a look to him. "Oi, stupid pineapple! I was comfortable!"

Blue eyes looked to me as if thinking something before hands shifted along my hips and I put my hands against my stomach. A light sigh left him as he shifted down to lean over and to the side of me. "Ace," my name made my cheeks flush as I could already tell what he was about to say.

"I'm just cold."

"We both know that's not why…" My blunt lover never let me dwell on something long. A hand shifted to press under my shirt along my stomach and I was complaining lightly before he pressed passed my hands. The warmth his hand brought on my scar made me shudder a breath out and he had eyes close. "I know it's easier said than done, but love yourself more, Ace." This huff left me at the words and was frowning as I looked to towards the TV, not really focusing on it. Lips pressed against my cheek and I complained lightly.

"Breakfast is almost ready!" Thatch called out as I could smell eggs and bacon that made my stomach growl. A startled noise left me as Marco shifted with hands pressing my shirt and hoodie up. Lips were against my scar as one hand moved to grip at one of my thighs.

"Thatch~!" I whined out as I really didn't want to eat cold food _again_ and suddenly I noticed a hand towel slap the top of a blonde head.

"Ace needs to eat first." The scold came out before hitting Marco again with the towel when he hadn't moved yet. This grunt left him as he shifted to grab Thatch's shirt to pull him down for a kiss. My auburn haired lover was grinning in the kiss as he was soon gripping an ear tightly and pulling. This wince left Marco as they pulled apart and he complained lightly with a hard stare. "I mean it, babe." Thatch pulled away and began for the kitchen again and I took this opportunity to get up. I pressed lips into Marco's for a chaste kiss and was able to escape to the kitchen with a hum.

"Smells amazing, Thatch!" I mentioned and got a grin beaming in my direction as he pointed to the table I was moving to.

"Of course! Just for you two!" Plates were grabbed as one is placed in front of me along with Marco sitting in the chair next to me on one side of the table. It was a table with four sides so you could have your own place. A kiss was to my cheek as Thatch soon moved and did the same thing to Marco before getting his own plate.

* * *

It was no surprise on how long our Christmas break is, the company being very generous and giving all employees two weeks. During that time I had promised to be at their apartment for the break after a couple days into it. The home was decorated up, credit towards Thatch and I who got into it. Marco mainly drank some eggnog with an eyebrow twitching when we began singing Christmas songs. We enjoyed our time and Thatch was on a baking craze and was plotting out what dinner was going to have. They told me that a couple days after Christmas they wanted me to go with them to meet their foster father. In a way, they grew up together from their teenager years on, but their father never officially adopted anyone, just a guardian of sorts. He is very aware of their relationship and of me by now that it made me a little nervous to meet him.

The door had knocking on it, thinking it was the delivery guy since we tried to get one more pizza before Christmas Eve that was in a couple days. Without wearing a shirt, the home being very warm, and a pair of pajama pants, I made my way over to the door hollering that I had it. The other two were arguing over the TV show since Marco was about to throttle us for having so much Christmas spirit. A laugh left me as I was opening up the door and stopped with a curious look to a tall male standing with grey eyes viewing me with perfect eyebrows rising.

"Um, hi?" I questioned as the man began smiling out and set his bag to lean against his leg.

"You must be Ace." The tone was like a melody as he seemed pleased by my reaction of confusion on how he knew that before gloved hands were to my face.

"O-oi!" I protested as I had lips press to my forehead a few times and I was flushed at the show of it.

"What is—Ah? Izo!" The name registered as familiar since the two mentioned him often and then arms were wrapping around my shoulders to hold me close. "Oh, come on! You're smothering him!" Thatch complained out as I shivered from the cold feeling of his jacket.

"Stop coddling, Izo." My waist was grabbed and Marco had me to the side soon enough. A laugh left the man as he waved a gloved hand at his face. "I thought you all were going to wait until we came by the home?"

"I wanted to see him first." Izo merely stated before picking up his bag and began making his way into the home. "Plus, it's not like you are using the extra room so I have somewhere to sleep." That made me blush since it was true that we all just slept in the same bed, though really we needed to upgrade to a bigger mattress. When Izo turned back, he was seeming to examine me, eyes lingering a little bit longer on my chest than I cared for, which was evident when I shifted behind Marco. This chuckle left him as I pouted in his direction for trying to pry at me.

"Well, go make yourself comfortable and I will make you some tea. Or do you want eggnog?" Thatch offered with a grin and the visitor looked to him with a smile back.

"Eggnog seems fitting. If you'll excuse me." Izo disappeared down the hall before we heard the door and I huffed out with arms over my chest.

"Imma go get a shirt on…" I muttered and Marco sighed out whilst shifting to kiss my cheek. The protest was there, but he didn't voice it, probably noticing my discomfort. Don't get me wrong, I was starting to be a lot more comfortable with other people noticing it, but I don't like when people stare too long. It makes me really nervous and as if I was being pried at for the story I wasn't ready to just casually tell.

The evening was dragged on with introductions and discussions, mainly me being interrogated. At one point Marco was having Izo cool his jets because I was trying very desperately to get attention off of me. It wasn't that bad, but I was very nervous under his gaze to the point I left to go take a shower. I could have sworn I heard them scolding Izo for making me uncomfortable as I was closing the bathroom door.

* * *

Christmas was actually amazing, Izo lightening up on me and showing to be a very affectionate brother figure to me. It was interesting seeing him scold them for being mean to me. For example, Marco shoving me into the wall so he could feel my chest properly and _completely_ letting it fly over his head that Izo was here. That made the man very upset at not only doing this in front of a guest, but for being so aggressive. Not that I would admit out loud that I liked when Marco did stuff like that. Then Thatch was scolded for trying to have sex with me on the table, granite we weren't expecting Izo back for a while. Though the man had seemed to remember something and decided to stop in and luckily I still had at least my pants on, but Thatch was most definitely stroking me.

I almost passed out from embarrassment and was literally avoiding eye contact the rest of that day with Izo. That was a hard feat too since all he wanted to do was coddle me. Man, it felt like Makino was the one here instead and I couldn't imagine how more embarrassed I would be if _she_ saw something like that. The main scolding was for doing it on the table in the first place, even though Thatch cleans the area completely down, especially if he is the one to initiate it. After everything calmed down for Christmas Day to at least be normal, we were on a plane the next day. All of us had seats in the first class area, making me wonder what the hell on all this money.

I was aware of Marco only making about the same as me and that Thatch was a chef that made more than us. This seemed all odd though, I was a last minute invite and Izo last minute decided to visit. It only made me wonder about what their father did for a living. Then the worst of it all happened when we arrived at the mansion. _Yes a fucking_ _ **mansion**_ _! Like oh gods, who are you people?!_ We had moved into the home where at least thirty people greeted us, most automatically knowing about me. It made me nervous and I was desperately trying to stay at least near Thatch since Marco was being tackled by some guy named Haruta. The questions bombarding me was almost making dizzy and golly, my lover was no help in all that with his laughter. Their father was also like a _giant_ , and I had recognized him as a heavy weight champion from when I was a kid.

We were staying until after New Year's Eve, making me a little upset that I won't be home. It's not that I wanted to be alone on the first, but it was hard thinking that I was gaining my second year without my parents being with me. The house was so active though, so I didn't dwell as much as I thought I would. When fireworks went off for the New Year I had been carried off.

It seems that they were paying attention to what I told them all those times. I had only mentioned my birthday once and they decided this was better atmosphere to celebrate it. The whole family was dancing with laughter as it was only a few minutes into the day and they were all giving gifts. Some grouped for a present, but it was still a lot to take in. All I wanted to do was cry from how much I really needed something like this. I really did cry when Marco and Thatch helped take my gifts to the bedroom where we decided to go to bed. I had cried so much from how overwhelmed I felt, but was very happy.

 _This year, I was glad I was alive._

* * *

Green eyes stared to me in confusion as I was standing in the bathroom, him washing his hands and I was lifting my shirt. Sabo was aware of my scar, me feeling more comfortable after my two lovers where very persistent on how much I shouldn't be afraid to show it _especially_ since Marco has a total obsession with it. The first time Sabo saw it, he was a little surprised since he wasn't aware I even had one in the first place. Of course he wasn't bothered by it one bit since he had his own scar under his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Hearing the question as I gave a quick look with a grin and soon had my shirt in my mouth to hold it up. Eyes went back to my focus, shifting my phone at a good angle, my free hand stuck my thumb on the hem of my shorts, making it tug them lightly down. I took a couple pictures before looking at them. A hand pulled my shirt out of my mouth as I soon noticed a curious brow from my friend.

"Sending pics is all."

"Oh? Who's the lucky gal?" A tone of disappointment was there and I only laughed out along with him releasing my shirt.

"Not exactly, but they will be lucky once I send them both one." My butt rested to the sink as I began sending the picture to each.

"Ah? Both?"

"Mh, they always say that I subconsciously flirt anyways, so I like to show them when I am on my game." I had a fist up as I soon put my phone up and was looking to Sabo with a grin.

"I wasn't aware you were _in_ a relationship with Marco and Thatch." Questioning was there as we left the bathroom and I had hands behind my head as I felt good.

"Well, it kind of just happened like a few months ago?" I mentioned out whilst we walked through the supermarket, just killing some time whilst warming up. The store was a little dead now that the holidays were officially over, making me happy that I wouldn't have to deal with the rush of people. Anyways, we walked around because it wasn't like we really had much to do and was trying to decide on what to do, arcade or back to my place for some television.

"Ah, shortly after I met them?"

"Hmmm, I guess so." I muttered in slight surprise since it really was around that time and I remember what happened. "They were a bit jealous I guess."

"Jealous?" An eyebrow raised from him as we soon made our way out of the store with our bodies weaving through some people by the doors chattering to someone else.

"Yeah, saying that they weren't actually sure if they had missed their chance or not since you call me baby and all." Hands moved so I could shrug out and then I took out my phone to check it and seen a message in return. A grin was on me as Thatch responded with an emoji showing shock and then a heart eyed emoji following after.

' _You're a tease, babe'._

This chuckle was rolling out of me before I heard a hum next to me. Sabo was looking to me once I glanced to him and this smirk was on his lips, as if knowing on what it was about.

"Then I guess I lost my chance, that's okay." A shrug was through his shoulders and I blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, baby. Let's go to the arcade." A smile was to me as I soon voiced a slight complaint before agreeing. Marco had replied and I laughed out as it was a picture of his face giving me a look that completely says _'really?'_ I put my phone away and began chattering to Sabo about something that pertained to a game I liked.

 _Loving myself was getting easier._

* * *

 ** _End note:_**

 ** _I like throwing in domestic scenes and when my character has more closure in the end, haha. But crazy story on when Ace met the family. I had that happen, my hubby's family in a different state all came out when we showed up and they were asking about my life and it made me all nervous because I had never talked to them and we hadn't been dating too long. So I totally knew how that felt. Anyways, I always could totally seeing Ace being one of those snaphchat peoples being a total tease... Huh, maybe I should a oneshot of Ace just being a snapchat babe? Like having fans and being someone who updates all the time on his life... That would be fun... *seriously considering it now* Oh gods, I would probably making him a whore... Snapchat whore, Ace with a different guy in each chapter D: What are you doing my plot birds?!_**

 ** _Leave a review on what you thought. Threesomes are hard to do! T_T_**


End file.
